Army of Catalonia (1713–14)
Catalonia |allegiance = Charles VI, Holy Roman Emperor (as Charles III of Spain) |type = |size = 13,000 regular |garrison = | patron = Saint George |motto = Privilegis o Mort ("Privileges or Death") |colors = Blue & red |colors_label = Colours |battles = |disbanded = |commander1 = Antoni de Villarroel }} The Army of the Principality of Catalonia (Catalan: Exèrcit del Principat de Catalunya) was the army raised by the General Estates of Catalonia (Catalan Courts without the king) on July 9, 1713 after the English treason with the Treaty of Utrecht and the withdrawal of Imperial troops by the L'Hospitalet Agreement. The army was made up of 10,000 men of infantry, 1600 cavalry and 1,000 of navy. It is not known very much how many men formed the artillery but did not exceed 700. In total 13,000 regular troops. On July 9, 1713, the Principality of Catalonia declared the war to the Kingdom of France and the Duke of Anjou (Philip V of Spain), who since the Catalan constitutions of 1706 did not recognize him as the legitimate king of the Monarchy of Spain and the next day it published a ban to remove troops for the Army of Catalonia, being his first units the Regiment of the Deputation of the General of Catalonia and the Regiment of the City of Barcelona. For the position of general commander of the Army they appointed Lieutenant Marshal Antoni de Villarroel i Peláez on July 10. The artillery and the Cavalry Regiment of the Faith were financed by the merchant Amador Dalmau and Colom, as well as two ships for the Navy. Infantry . Imprès a Mallorca l'any 1714. Amb aquesta imatge podem imaginar-nos com anaven vestides les tropes catalanes.]] The formation of the Army of Catalonia in total had 10,000 men of regular infantry, was based, first of all, on two regiments of infantry already existing: the one of the City and the one of the Delegation. From these, up to eight new regiments of regulated infantry were created; taking advantage of the soldiers and experienced officers who had remained in Catalonia after the withdrawal of the allied armies. * Regiment de la Diputació del General de Catalunya * Regiment de la Ciutat de Barcelona * Regiment de la Immaculada Concepció * Regiment de Santa Eulàlia * Regiment d'Infanteria de la Mare de Déu dels Desemparats * Regiment de Sant Narcís * Regiment de Nostra Senyora del Roser * Regiment del coronel Busquets The colonels were the urban militias of the main cities of Catalonia during the early modern period: Coronela de Barcelona, Coronela de Lleida, Coronela de Tortosa, Coronela de Tarragona o coronela de Manresa, cities that sheltered them Catalan constitutions enjoyed autonomy to arm themselves and defend themselves in case of aggression. They were formed by militarized citizens of the guilds Offices Even so, the Coroneles and mercenary troops such as miquelets were not included in the army, the troops had to be professional and well-armed. Cavalry The cavalry, in the first moments of the formation of the Army of Catalonia, it was of a high strategic importance. Thanks to its high mobility, the Catalan authorities hoped to avoid the collapse of important sites in Bourbon hands and open fronts in the interior Catalonia. This branch was composed of six regiments, which were formed or reordered, as well as other companies, such as the hússars hongaresos, surely framed in Sant Jordi. , The end of the Kingdom in the middle of the Sea, where the Majorcan participation is explained.]] * Regiment de cavalleria Rafael Nebot * Regiment de cavalleria La Fe * Regiment de cavalleria Sant Jordi * Regiment de cavalleria Dragons-Cuirassers de Sant Miquel * Regiment de cavalleria Sant Jaume * Regiment de cavalleria Pere de Bricfeus * Company de cavalleria de Jordi Badia Artillery del 2014 del desembarcament de l'Expedició del Braç Militar a Arenys de Mar del 9 d'agost de 1713.]] Artillery It was organized in a regimental unit under the command of general Valencian Joan Baptista Basset, who also commanded the engineers. Basically deployed in Barcelona, the gunners had an important artillery park with pieces of bronze of good quality. The artillery companies were nourished, in large part, by Majorcan artillerymen and bombers, of a very high reputation, won in the clashes against the Ottomans. * Artillery of Catalonia (5 companies) Navy In addition to other small and medium-sized boats and boats, the Navy of Catalonia had three large vessels: the Mare de Déu de la Mercè and Santa Eulàlia, led by Miquel Vaquer, the Sant Francesc of Paula, with Captain Josep Tauler and Santa Madrona, a captured French frigate placed under the command of Josep Capó. Like reinforcement to the crews of the Navy 200 orphan guys, from the House of Charity of Barcelona, they were gotten up to the ships. * (Originally 80 gun-ship, fought at war without refilling it with cannons) line ship San Francesc de Paula * 72 gun ship of the line Nostra Senyora de la Mercè * 72 gun ship of the line Santa Madrona * 40 guns frigate-ship of line Sant Josep * 6 frigates * 9 brigs * 50 tartanas de guerra References Bibliography *Albertí i Gubern, S. L'Onze de setembre (Barcelona, 2006) *Bruguera, M. Historia del memorable sitio y bloqueo de Barcelona y heroica defensa de los fueros y privilegios de Cataluña en 1713 y 1714 (1871) *Hernàndez, Francesc X. Els exèrcits de Catalunya (1713–1714) (Barcelona, 2007) Category:Military history of Catalonia Category:Principality of Catalonia Category:War of the Spanish Succession